


Bed Head

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bonding, Comedy, Couple, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbians, Sapphic, Shenanigans, class, not much to tag, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another little short I dug up from long ago | The morning after Team CFVY drinks with the rest of the second years of Beacon, Velvet and Yatsu turn up to class with half their team down, and Velvet is distraught until Coco turns up, mortified by something she forgot when Velvet tells her about it...





	Bed Head

**Author's Note:**

> This is really old but feel free to leave a comment if you enjoy this!

It was early morning and the student body was filing slowly into Professor Oobleck’s classroom; the second years with their consistently baggy eyes and idle, groaning chatter about the night before. The sports teams and games as well as idle banter that the bunny faunus cared not for. 

Velvet Scarlatina was busy doodling her usual swirling pattern all over the inside pages of her songbook that she took everywhere. She loved creating the same type of frilly and appealing border around where she was thinking of the lyrics to one of her sweet and innocent poems. Velvet often tried to get to class earlier than most just for the odd few minutes to trace and draw in her notebook. It was a habit she had developed early on when she was really getting bullied in her first year. When Coco Adel had nearly shot up half the class for picking on her faunus partner. The faunus in question had developed her loving affection for Coco instantly after that, having already spotted her first in the Emerald Forest. 

Since that moment, their bond had been cemented and Velvet had chained herself to Coco emotionally, as all faunuses did. She'd seen Miss Belladonna do it to Miss Xiao Long.

That was how she usually spent her classes, at least in the mornings and in the summer mornings. When she was so taken with all her preoccupied senses she couldn’t concentrate on what Professor Port or Oobleck was either blundering or zipping on about for the hour. She loved to formulate sweet and pleasant rhymes that fell softly on the ears of Yatsu and Fox (if they would listen to her), who would usually sit next to her. That morning there was only Yatsu, sipping from a foam cup of coffee much to his disdain. It was extra large too. 

Ironically their entire team much didn’t care for coffee, instead, they all drank tea with Velvet and any other day Yatsu would be downing the much less energetic drink. Only that morning he needed the extra boost as did most of the second year student body at Beacon. 

Fox Alistair was completely wiped out, still on the sofa of their dorm with his arms caressing a pillow thinking it was some girl; Neopolitan probably knowing the blind dreamer. The dorm was an utter mess of complete disarray and Velvet had no time to clean before morning breakfast and classes. Coco hadn’t even left her grandiose bed before she realised that her first class had begun, although there was a large empty space where the faunus had been sleeping all night. 

Velvet checked the clock above Professor Oobleck and saw that both of her teammates were running close to the wire of being late. She looked to Yatsu wide-eyed and concerned. “Where are they?” She asked with a tremble as if she was seriously about to cry over the lack of Coco Adel. It was possible given how tied her emotional well-being was the fashionista cannoneer and team leader of CFVY. She would gladly deal with no Fox for two hours, he rarely spoke anyway but not without her muse, her girlfriend and partner. Velvet would not be able to function or concentrate fully without her Coco. If she knew the brunette would be out of commission, she would play hooky just to look after her.

Yatsu simply leaned back in his chair towering over the little bunny faunus even when sitting down sipping on his coffee which was beginning to taste a little more than unpleasant. The gentle giant made a small and ambiguous face. A puckered lip to tell her silently that he had no idea. 

Soon enough Coco showed up, without Fox, who was presumably too out of his blind self to leave even the terribly small sofa of their dorm room. While Coco looked like death warmed up and on her feet, Velvet’s face lit up, a massive smile of glee as her arms locked in tight over her chest with her blue pen clutched tight and her eyes almost teary over the arrival of her team leader and girlfriend. 

“Cocoooo!” She almost squealed from her place in the tiered seating, waving her arms frantically for Miss Adel to notice her. Velvet was very much like that, always craving the attention of her girlfriend. Coco would welcome her Faunus's petite and energetic smile drawing in; she could always exploit it into making her squirm with embarrassment whenever the team leader flirted with her in public, which would really make her eyes teary. That was on any other day when she didn’t have a pounding headache from her hangover and had had time to make herself look shockingly gorgeous even with the addition of her dreadful uniform. 

Coco Adel sighed a grumbled drone as she downed a quart of her cup of coffee and forced it down her throat. She would have far preferred hot chocolate or tea but just like Yatsu, and most probably Fox when she beat him to a pulp to wake him, she needed the energy boost at least for the first lesson having skipped breakfast. She was also hating that as well, having an empty stomach with a mix of caffeine that was doing next to nothing and then a thumping in her skull. It was all making her hate the entire world. 

Coco made her way up the steps and joined her two teammates with her eyes rolling, not wanting to open before she pulled her sunglasses she knew were in Velvet’s bag; she always kept a spare with her lover because she knew the bunny would keep them even if she didn’t wear them. She put them over her mellow and deep brown eyes quickly and sighed her first breath of relief as she opened them, able to see next to nothing and yet all she wanted to see. 

Velvet was smiling, her outgoing and gleeful beam that made her the cutest faunus in the world. “Rough night love?” She asked with her teeth widened, looking into the black of Coco’s sunglasses. 

“Hey, bun” Coco groaned, doing her best to sit up and plant a kiss on her bunny’s cheek. She didn’t have to, once she landed her elbows on the desk line Velvet leaned in and planted a far sweeter kiss on her own cheek, wrapping her arms around her neck surprisingly afterwards. “Wow, are you okay Velvet?” She asked, curious as to why she was being so clingy. 

The faunus squeaked just like a bunny rabbit. “You're just so adorable when you have bed hair” she stated. 

Coco’s face almost shattered. It was her worst enemy and her most unmatched rival; the infamous bedhead. 

Her eyes suddenly popped wide open and her heart split, feeling like she was literally being torn in half like a cartoon character she’d seen as a kid. If there was one thing she hated most in the world it was how she looked with her hair unkempt and not tied down in its gorgeous fashion with the correct application of her hair product. 

She sighed as Velvet pulled away, slamming her head on the desk and covering herself with her arms. “You don’t have any hairspray do you?” She asked through her fortress of limbs. She heard the negative tone of Velvet’s adorable voice. “A brush? You have to have a brush bun” she suggested; again all she heard was Velvet squeak a no and shake her head. 

“I think you look adorable Coco, leave your hair as it is” she stated while returning to decorating the page of her songbook with the frilliness she was accustomed to. 

Coco rose up from her sulking mass and crept around her girlfriend, her hands moving to her hips where Velvet was most sensitive from touching. Her ears nearly stood on end as she sensed the hands coming hear her. In a quick flurry, Coco was suddenly holding her girl by her hips and nearly nibbling on her ear. “What do you mean you don’t have a brush Velvet?” Coco asked in a menacing tone mixed in with her droned out grumble. “I can’t have my hair like this all day!” She roared. 

“Yatsu help!” Velvet squeaked in a bit of fear.

The friendly giant of a man tossed a thick cotton hoodie at Coco, covering her face and forcing her off the faunus with the force from the throw. In fact, it nearly took her clean off her chair. As much as a hoodie to Coco was the equivalent of a sign above her head saying ‘primitive’ she had no other option to hide her personal disgrace of a hair situation; she had such a reputation to uphold. 

She wore the hoodie with the hood pulled up over her hair, leaving the single frilly side fringe strand to remain even as Professor Oobleck made his way into the lecture hall. He zoned in straight away on Coco in the beige coloured hoodie and pointed at her. 

“Miss Adel please, no hoods during class. Remove the hooded jacket and sit up straight” he snapped in his blitzy way, like a hamster on an energy drink. Coco let out another groan. It was going to be a very long and gruelling day, with no Fox to punch the life out of for making her drink so much. He may have been blind, but he was the most devious member of Team CFVY by far and it annoyed Coco to hell that she suffered for it.


End file.
